nccsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Qwenn
Sam Qwenn: Sam Darrel Qwenn is know for his role in the Bar Shooting of the Niagara County CSD's Superintendent. He made a statement to police that he was so sorry for what happened. He said he was really trying to shoot a man who had violated his daughter. By Coincidence Bunnell was sitting right in front of that man. He fired hoping to hit the man. The stray bullet hit a window. Bunnell quickly went up to him to grab the people back from the shooter. It suddenly ended in a Bar brawl. The Man Made a statement saying that he thought he saw the Pervert behind Bunnell. He fired and shot Bunnell. When he realized he made a mistake,he ran for the door, conveniently dropping his wallet. A bystander gave the Police the Wallet. The Later Apprehended him. Apprehension/Arrest: On June 20,2017 at 5:09 PM Sam Qwenn was captured by police at his home. When the police got into the house he had attempted suicide. The Police found him with a unused needle. They called for an Ambulance. Doctors gave him a cancellation drug, which reversed the affects. He was sentenced 25 Years to Life. He wrote a very sympathetic letter to the Bunnell Family. Down Below is part of the Letter. Introduction- Dear Bunnell Family, I am Extremely aware of what I put your Family Through.I am sending money to your bank account. I am so sorry about me shooting you and fleeing. I was just so scared. I didn't know what to do. I am also extremely sorry for shooting you all together. You and Your Family mean a lot to me, after my stupid act. If there is anything that I can do, please let my wife know. We are getting divorced because of this. It's my fault though. If I happen spend the rest of my life here. Please just take of yourself. I will be sending all the money you need to recover. I am so sorry. Actual Letter- I am Sorry to every one whom I've hurt with the stupid act. I don't expect anyone to forgive me. Please hear me out: I am not sucking up to you.This is the truth of why I fired that shot. The man you were sitting behind, was harassing my daughter. He wrote mean things and telling her to kill herself. She thought about it for months. I had actually threatened to kill him if he didn't stop. Multiple times he refused,to stop. One day she came home bloody and scratched up. I screamed and grabbed my Glock from my dresser drawer. She told me she was at the Bar where you were. I told her to get in the car. We drove there to find out where he was,and why he wouldn't leave her alone. When I finally saw him I didn't really want him to see me. So I aimed and took the shot which ricocheted of the walls and through the walls. I saw you come up to get the people out of the way. I thank you for that. It sounds cliche, considering the Circumstances, I really am a spiritual man, and would never wish Murder upon my greatest enemy. All I was thinking at that moment was killing the one person that was trying to hurt my daughter. I thought I saw the Man behind you running away from you, his backed turned towards me. Once I pulled the trigger, I heard you sh-reek. At that moment I was telling myself, that I hit an innocent person. The reason I ran was that I was super scared. It also gave me a chance to pray on your soul. I attempted suicide because I felt so guilty about shooting an innocent man. I heard you were on Life support for a while. Don't you worry about paying your bills. If I die in jail, you will be getting all of my valuables. I Apologize to not only you, but your family as well. I am Sorry about making your life S**t. I don't deserve to live on the face of this planet. I will be praying for you everyday in here. I hope one day I will get to meet you. This also means we probably never get to be friends. My warmest regards, Sam Qwenn Bunnell Meets Qwenn: On Sunday June 25,2017 Bunnell Met up with Qwenn. When Qwenn saw him he ran over to him and fell to his knees, apologizing. When he pulled himself together, he shook his hand. He also handed Bunnell an envelope containing $500 in cash. Once they finished their meeting, Qwenn Gave Bunnell A Hug and Blessed Bunnell, and Prayed that he'd get better soon. The 2 never saw each other again.